Captain Metal
Captain Metal is a former incarnation of the Mobius Prime's version of Metal Sonic and the leader of the Blackguard Pirates, a band of robotic pirates who sail the high seas of the Sol Zone. Like many of the rogues inhabiting the zone, he sought the Sol Emeralds, putting him add odds with their guardian, Blaze the Cat. History Origins Captain Metal originally started off in an alternate zone, the Mobius Prime Zone, as the fourth incarnation of Metal Sonic v3.0. Shortly after the destruction of both Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge by the Suppression Squad, the Mobius Prime version of Eggman created a new Metal Sonic model, this time using the newer SXSU-401 engine instead of the typical STH-25, allowing the robot to transport to any other dimension to pursue Sonic. Metal Sonic then left for Moebius against his creator's will to find and attack the Mobius Prime version of Sonic and the others in the Mobius Prime version of Castle Acorn. Sonic later made an offer for Metal Sonic to help him take out Scourge first, instead of attacking everyone else, and the robot nonchalantly agreed. Scourge didn't give up, however, and rushed to the throne room, followed by Sonic and the Mobius Prime version of Shadow. Scourge then turned the tables on everyone by revealing that he had placed Anarchy Beryl in his throne. This allowed Scourge to transform into a stronger form; Super Scourge. Metal Sonic was temporarily defeated by Super Scourge along with the others and then tried to attack Sonic again when he deduced that defeating Scourge was no longer an option. It was later transported to another location along with Shadow when he tried to override Metal's teleporter engine with Chaos Control. Arriving in an alternate universe, Metal Sonic was employed by that reality's version of Dr. Eggman to attack everyone, but was once again transported to a different reality by Shadow. Metal Sonic and Shadow then ended up in Mobius Prime's own neighbouring Sol Zone, floating above an ocean. Shadow tried to convince Metal Sonic to no longer obey Dr. Eggman, but Metal Sonic completely ignored Shadow's request and kicked him into the water before flying off to look for the zone's version of Eggman. Furious that he could not locate that zone's Robotnik, Metal Sonic began attacking Southern Island. Shadow, the Mobius Sol version of Blaze and the Mobius Sol version of Marine showed up shortly to witness the destruction Metal Sonic had caused. Blaze furiously attacked Metal Sonic, but the machine simply used his powers to reverse Blaze's attack. Neither Shadow or Marine could take down Metal Sonic. However, Shadow tried once again to convince Metal Sonic to work with him, but Metal Sonic simply pointed out they each had different goals, and his was to serve Dr. Eggman. Thus, Blaze set fire to Metal Sonic, and Shadow charged at him. The robot flew towards the Mobius Sol version of the Ocean Tornado, and Marine destroyed him with the ship's cannon. Uprising When Super Sonic used Chaos Control in an attempt to reverse the Super Genesis Wave and Dr. Eggman interrupted this process, the result of multiple Genesis Waves split each of the universes in two. This process would have potentially erased the Sol Zones, but thanks to the Jeweled Scepter, the two Sol Zones simply was split, with certain elements surviving the wave. One of these relics from the Mobius reality was Metal Sonic v3.3, who was apparently salvaged and rebuilt from a bunch of damaged robotic remains by Doc Ratcheturn, a fellow robot doctor who traveled the seas of the Sol Zone in search of damaged robots. Ratcheturn rebuilt Captain Metal using what remained of his old body and parts from his own supplies, and the resurrected robot thanked him by stealing his vessel and leaving him to an unknown fate. Telling the other Blackguard Pirates that he had been brought back from the dead, he soon demonstrated his deadly abilities by challenging and defeating Captain Boltbeard, whom he disassembled in order to upgrade himself with Boltbeard's components. He also established his dominance over other pirates who dared to challenge his rule by removing their heads and placing them-still functioning-on poles around his island hideout. Taking command of the Metal Marauder, whose crew included the robots Swash and Buckle, Metal Sonic renamed himself Captain Metal. He later took on Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite after they were unexpectedly transported to the Sol Zone from the Chaos Zone. Captain Metal eventually came into possession of the red Sol Emerald-the only jewel that had not yet been recovered by Blaze-and began making plans for it, the princess, and the remaining Sol Emeralds. These plans centered on a battle station from another world that mysteriously appeared in the Sol Zone one day, badly damaged but possessing powerful technology. Captain Metal set his crew to repairing and remodeling it, and named it the Egg O' War. Pirate Plunder Panic Some time later, Captain Metal's ship came became engaged in battle with the Ocean Tornado, carrying not only his old foes Blaze and Marine, whom Captain Metal believes are the same people from the Mobius Sol Zone, but also Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese. Blaze subsequently boarded his vessel, and the captain threatened to destroy her vessel if she did not turn herself over to him. The cat confronted him, not recognizing him due to the darkness and his new appearance, and demanded his surrender. In response, he used a laser cannon to destroy the crippled Ocean Tornado, and then watched as an enraged Blaze was knocked out by a member of his crew. Noting that Blaze had let her emotions get away from her, Metal Sonic voiced his intentions to take full advantage of his "second chance at life." Taking Blaze as a prisoner back to his island, he placed her in a cage made of tungsten carbide, which he had created to be especially flame-resistant. Taking her to his throne room on the island, he explained his intentions to use the Sol Emerald to power his Egg O' War, and offered her the chance to join him and provide the others as well. Blaze refused, and informed him that only she could utilize the power of the Sol Emeralds, only to be informed that the Egg O' War-which Metal proceeded to unveil-contained an environment that let him use the power of the Sol Emeralds. Announcing his intentions to conquer sea, sky and other Zones with the Egg O' War, Captain Metal did not notice Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Marine, who had survived the destruction of the Ocean Tornado. The trio from Mobius moved to rescue Blaze, but an angry Marine confronted Metal directly for destroying her beloved vessel. He responded by attempting to blast her, only for Cream to swoop in and carry her to safety. Undeterred, the Captain ordered Buckle to open a large door built into the floor, revealing a tank filled with water inhabited by his Kraken. He intended to let the beast destroy them, but then received a shock as he noticed that his Sol Emerald had vanished. He quickly discovered the culprits: Bark and Bean, attempting to escape with the gem. Enraged, he ordered Swash to see to the demise of the heroes while the rest of his crew pursued the thieves. However, another irritant appeared in the person of Johnny, right-hand to his rival Captain Whisker, who stole the Sol Emerald from the would-be thieves. With the resulting escape of heroes and thieves alike, Metal ordered his crew to ready his submarine for departure, while also ordering Buckle to "Release the Kraken!" When the Kraken was subsequently destroyed, Captain Metal was able to reclaim the Sol Emerald, and unveiled new crab-based parts as he confronted both sets of his enemies. After revealing his new parts he, Blaze, and Captain Whisker became locked in combat. In the ensuing battle, Whisker fled while Blaze chased and cornered Captain Metal in the Egg O' War's engine room and fought him face to face. Just when he would have destroyed her, Amy, Cream, and Marine jumped in to help. With Captain Metal distracted, Blaze had the perfect chance to regain the last Sol Emerald and transform into Burning Blaze. With her newly gained powers, Burning Blaze destroyed Captain Metal's body by melting it. However, she was too late to destroy his programming and he managed to upload himself into the Egg O' War's mainframe, thus becoming the floating fortress itself. He proceeded to continue attacking Burning Blaze, but was no match. She partially destroyed him, and he sank to the bottom of the ocean proclaiming that he would have his revenge on her. See also * Captain Metal Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Sonic robots Category:Characters Category:Sol Zone Inhabitants